-Guardians' Tale- Deft Defenders
by Chiharo12
Summary: Hermione Sharre, AKA The Lost Saiyan, watches the Cell Games and becomes inspired to start a super-team of her own. She, along with her best friend Harndine, create a team with three other kids: Undine, Vesuvi, and Haruki. They name their team The Deft Defenders. Along their journey, though, the five meet two other kids with monkey tails.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, Setsuna, Chiharo12, whatever you want to call me (as long as it's not 'late for dinner') do not own Son Goku or any of the other Z Fighters, Cell or any of the other androids, the Cell Games, Jimmy Firecracker, Hercule, Piiza, Caroni, Pirozki, or the powers of the Super Saiyans.**

**Claimer: I do, on the other hand, own everything else, so please don't take my ideas. Thanks :)**

* * *

-Guardians' Tale-

The Deft Defenders

Prologue: The Lost Saiyan

You've all heard the story of the boy with the monkey tail- but what about the _girl_ with the monkey tail? No, I'm not speaking of the great Nehri and her daughter, Teimari, on planet Solaria, but a girl who was landed on Earth.

She came quite a few years after the mighty Goku. She's six years younger than his son, Gohan. No one is quite sure where she came from, except perhaps the beings who brought her to the front door of her new home.

Nevertheless, she shall forever be known as… Hermione Sharre!

* * *

**Please review my story! I know that there isn't much of anything new going on in this story, but I'd still appreciate some constructive criticism or people telling me that they like my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hermione

Rayna Sharre woke up to a faint crying of a baby. She glanced at her alarm clock. 6:00 AM. With a sigh, she sat up, her long green hair falling down her back. Rubbing her sapphire blue eyes, she mozied towards the front door of the house.

She opened the front door, and, to her surprise, a baby lying in a basket was on the front steps of her house. Rayna looked around- no one else was there. Curiously, she lifted up the baby. As she did, a tail showed itself, perplexing her to no end.

"You are a strange little girl, aren't you?" Rayna asked, in a honey-like voice, patting the girl's short brown hair. The girl simply looked at her with her shining icy blue eyes.

"Well, I can't leave you out here all by yourself, can I?" she said, walking back inside the house. "Myrikar!" she called.

"What…?" came his groggy answer.

"Would you come out here, please?"

"Uh… sure… Hang on a moment," Myrikar replied.

A moment later, the young man stepped into the living room, his spikey black hair sticking out every which way. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I found a surprise at our front door," Rayna responded. Noticing to bewildered look on her husband's face, she showed him the baby. "She was lying in a basket on the front steps."

"Would you look at that!" he exclaimed. "She's got a tail!"

"I know," came her reply. "She kind of makes me think of that famous martial artist. What was his name again?"

Myrikar pondered this for a moment. "Wasn't his name Son Goku? Or something?"

"Yes!" Rayna agreed. "Didn't he have a tail too?"

"Yeah. I think he did." He studied the girl for a moment. "Do we have any baby clothes by chance?"

"Uh… we might. I'll have to check," Rayna replied.

"We'll need a name for her too," Myrikar added.

"Well, you take her and think of a name, while I go and find some clothes," she stated.

"O-kay…," he responded. So, he went and sat on the couch with the girl on his lap. They both looked each other in the eyes for a few moments.

"What kind of name would you like?" Myrikar asked, more to himself than the girl. "How about… Railee?"

The baby began crying.

"No? How about… Noté?"

She continued crying.

"Not that either? Oh, boy… then… do you like, uh… Hermione?"

She stopped crying and started to laugh.

A look of surprise crossed Myrikar's face. "You like that huh? Hermione?"

She laughed some more.

"Then, that's what we'll call you: Hermione Sharre!" he decided.

She looked at him skeptically about the last name, but was otherwise very happy.

Myrikar smile in return. "Welcome home," he said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Do Ya Think?

Over the next few years, Hermione grew up happily and healthily with her new mother and father. When she turned two, Rayna and Myrikar began homeschooling her- seeing as they lived on a small island just off of Liquid Whip, New Mesopotamia-3, it all worked out well.

As soon as she was able to walk, Hermione showed a love for fighting. Since it had always been a pass time for Myrikar, he taught her how to spar. Rayna even helped.

A few months after her fifth birthday, though, the android known as Cell began wreaking havoc on the Earth. Unlike most other people, the residents of NM-3 refused to vacate and stayed right where they were,

So, all Hermione and her family could do was watch everything on the television, praying everything would be alright.

Hermione stood three feet away from her television, greatly anticipating the start of the Cell Games.

"Mom, look at all the guys who just landed at the ring!" she said, watching intently.

"Wow," Rayna replied. Then, looking closer, said, "You see the man in the orange training uniform, Hermione?"

"Yeah. Why?" came the girl's response.

"That's Son Goku- the guy I told you about," Rayna answered.

"You mean the guy with the tail? Like me?!" she questioned, excitedly.

"Yep! That's who I'm talking about!" Rayna confirmed.

Myrikar ran into the living room. "What's going on?" he asked. "Have they started yet?"

"No, not yet," Hermione replied. "But, they're getting ready to." Then, remembering, she asked, "I thought Goku had black hair and eyes, not gold hair and turquois eyes?"

Myrikar pondered this for a moment. "Well, if I remember correctly, right now he's what's known as a Super Saiyan."

"Oh? Then, is that boy his son?" the little girl questioned.

"Perhaps," Rayna answered. "They do look a lot alike."

"Do you think I could become a Super Saiyan someday?" she asked, a hopeful expression on her face.

"It's a possibility," Myrikar responded. "If you train as hard as you can, I'm sure you will eventually."

All three of them continued watching in suspense.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The Games Begin!

Goku went to step up first. However, in Hermione's opinion, Hercule rudely tried to tell the Z-Warriors he was stronger than them.

"Who's that?" the girl asked.

"Oh, that's Hercule Satan," Myrikar said. "He's supposedly a great martial artist, but I think he's just an idiot."

"I couldn't agree more," Rayna replied.

Bringing their attention back to the television, Cell announced, "It's time."

"Oh, boy!" Hermione exclaimed. "Here we go!"

"Who will be the first to challenge me?" Cell asked.

Hermione, who hoped Goku was going to go first, was extremely disappointed when Hercule said he would. "But, I want to see a real fight," she complained.

"Oh, well," Rayna said, with a sigh. "I guess losers fight first."

"I still think Goku should fight first," Hermione stated.

To all three of their disgust, three people in a helicopter arrived. There was a man with long blonde hair wearing white, a hulking guy wearing an elephant-like mask, ad a woman with long, curly orange hair.

"Must be national goofball day," Krillin stated, from the side of the ring.

The two guys introduced themselves as the students of "Maestro Satan" and called themselves "Caroni" and "Pirozki".

All of the Z-Warriors had some of the most stupefied faces Hermione had ever seen, as the little girl commented, "Those guys are geeks."

"Could these possibly be the often-talked-about Satan's apprentices?" Jimmy Firecracker, the ZTV man questioned.

The woman walked over sating, "That's right, my friend! These are the two senior disciples of Mr. Satan's World-Renowned Martial Arts Dojo!"

"I don't care who they are," Hermione commented, interrupting the television. "They need to leave!"

"That's great!" Jimmy said. "And who are you?"

The woman replied, "I am their spectacular manager! Miss Piiza!"

"She needs to leave also," Hermione stated. "And put some clothes on too."

Caroni and Pirozki stepped forward and told Hercule that they should fight instead, because "there's no point in him fighting this sissy".

Hercule agreed. "It could be a little embarrassing for me to take on such an amateur as Cell. He's all yours."

"You're the amateur," Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"Whoa Nellie!" Jimmy exclaimed. "You heard it right here, folks! We have some new challengers!"

"No!" the little girl yelled, interrupting again. "They don't deserve to fight with Cell! They need to let guys that actually know how to fight to battle!"

"With the help of Mr. Satan's devoted students, how can we fail?" Jimmy said.

Hermione wore the most disgusted face ever, as Caroni stepped up first. "As this is the first chance we've had to fight, or whatnot," he said, "I'll be gentle." Then threw his bouquet of roses and allowed their petals to fall everywhere. "Those are for you, a bouquet for your funeral," he stated and winked.

"Man, he's god!" Jimmy commented. "And I'll bet you this won't go more than one round!"

Piiza went on to describe Caroni's "special skill" of being able to eradicate anything in the air.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Caroni + Pirozki vs. Cell

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Thank you, Piiza," Jimmy said. "Well, there you have it, folks. Now, let's see him in action."

The little couldn't have agreed more, when Krillin, holding his head, stated, "He's giving me a headache."

As Caroni took his stance, Jimmy continued, "The tension is beginning to mount, as Caroni warms up for the first round of the Cell Games. The rules are simple. You lose if you fall from the ring, give up, or… if you die."

Caroni smiled and asked Cell, "Are you nervous? Don't worry, it will only hurt for a moment!" And went on with his "Beautiful Flying Rose Attack!" springing into the air.

"Oh, give me a break!" Hermione said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Let's finish this!" Caroni proclaimed.

Cell simply expanded his energy field, sending the pompous blonde flying into the air.

Hermione watched, a smile playing on her lips. When he finally came back down and landed outside of the ring, she began laughing. "Serves you right!" she said.

Jimmy announced, "Caroni, the first challenger in the Cell Games, has lost by falling out of the ring! How terrible!"

"How terribly funny," Hermione corrected, as Pirozki stepped into the ring.

"Now it is _my_ turn!" the mammoth of a man proclaimed, and proceeded with beating his chest like an ape.

"Isn't he something?" Piiza asked. "Pirozki has the strength of twenty elephants and he absolutely loves to crush things!"

"Good for him," Hermione said. "But, I honestly couldn't care less."

"I'd say he came to the right place!" Jimmy said.

Pirozki removed his elephant mask, a creepy smile on his face. He crushed it into a ball, threw it into the air, and _ate_ it. "That's seriously nasty," Hermione commented.

"No kidding," Myrikar agreed.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Jimmy exclaimed. "It looks like Cell's met his match! Get ready for round two!"

"There's no way Pirozki will mess things up like Caroni did," Hercule said, reclining in a chair and smoking a cigar.

"I feel sorry for Cell," Piiza replied.

Pirozki began whirling his arms around in circles, using his attack apparently called the "Megaton Bull Crusher", and charged towards Cell. Once again, the android used his energy field to send him flying. "I give up!" he yelled, tumbling out of the ring.

Hermione pointed and laughed. "Now that's what he deserved!" she cheered.

"So, how are we supposed to explain this one, Mr. Satan?" Jimmy questioned.

Hercule snapped his cigar and threw it away declaring, "Another trick! You don't see the forest for the trees! It's obvious to me that he has somehow rigged the ring."

"Oh. My. Gosh," Hermione said, rolling her eyes again. "Is there any possible way he could be more stupid?"

"Yes, I see," Jimmy said. "So, it was Cells' dirty tricks that beat them! And I think Mr. Satan's got a few tricks of his own, up his sleeve!"

"How thick can they really be?" Krillin asked, to no one in particular. "Cell's energy flicked them away, not some stupid trick! It's like talking to a wall."

"I couldn't agree more," Hermione said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Showing Off

"This is it, folks!" Jimmy announced. "Mr. Satan has had enough! He's stepping into the ring and is about to finish Cell off himself."

"Oh, good grief," Hermione said, with a sigh.

"He's taking off his cape and holding up his champion belt! Now it looks like the real battle's about to begin!" he continued. "In the next few minutes, the fate of the entire Earth will be decided, between Cell and the undisputed Martial Arts Champion of the World! And I'm not too worried, because Mr. Satan promised to give Cell a hand through the stomach!"

"Does he actually think Hercule's going to win?!" Hermione questioned. "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah," Rayna agreed. "He definitely need a head check."

Mr. Satan reached into his robe and pulled out, what seemed to be a capsule. He clicked it and threw it to his left.

After the smoke cleared, Jimmy exclaimed, "Look! A travel bag! What will those clever folks at Capsule Corporation think of next?" Hercule went to open the bag. "Well, here we go, everyone. Mr. Satan is unzipping the bag and reaching in… Aha! They look like ceramic tiles!"

Hercule began piling up all the tiles. "Ah!" Krillin groaned, face-palming himself.

"This guy's an idiot!" Yamcha decided.

He stacked the tiles fifteen high and began laughing.

"You don't suppose he's going to break all fifteen tiles at once, do you?" Jimmy asked.

Hercule closed his eyes and concentrated saying, "Oooh…"

"He's now gone into a trance-like state," he continued. "I believe he's focusing his energy for something incredible. Let's see wha happens."

A moment later, Hercule's eyes snapped open. He raised one hand and attempted to break through all of the tiles. However, he missed one.

"Oh no!" Jimmy exclaimed. "One tile is left! But- but what a mind-blowing power! Fourteen tiles all at once! I'm sure any other man would struggle with two or three! Incredible!"

"Get a life," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hercule proceeded to pose in the camera, after rubbing his sore hand. This caused all of the Z-Warriors to have rather disturbed looks on their faces.

"Cell!" Hercule called. "You see these pieces of busted tile on the ground? Well, that's what I'm going to do _to your face_!" he declared.

"Sobbing, Jimmy announced, "There's no question. Hercule Satan is the undisputed Martial Arts Champion of the World!" Turning his attention back to Cell, he said, "Oh, it looks like Cell is getting worried! But then again, who wouldn't after seeing such an amazing display of power? This is getting good!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Hercule vs. Cell

"It's payback time, folks!" Jimmy declared. Cell's made his ring and now he has to sleep in it!"

Hercule took his stance and called, "Let's go!"

"It looks like our hero is ready to fight!" he stated. "It's hard to believe that Mr. Satan's iron hands are finally going to have their revenge on Cell, for what he's done to the people of Earth! In mere moments, it will all be over, so don't you dare blink an eye!"

"You can't tell me what to do," Hermione mumbled. "I'll blink if I want."

"It's all up to you, Mr. Satan! We're counting on you!" he proclaimed.

Hercule charged towards Cell, landing a kick in his face. Though, Cell didn't even care to move.

"I can't believe it!" Jimmy exclaimed. "It looked like the champ went straight for his tried and true patented Dynamic Kick!"

Hercule continued with continually punching Cell in the face and giving everything he had. Unfortunately for him, though, Cell seemed to completely disregard everything, and just stand there.

Jimmy announced, "Mr. Satan is absolutely amazing! The man never rests! He just keeps attacking! Look at his speed! His agility! It's a veritable ballet of punches! He's too fast for Cell to even fight back! This is amazing!"

Hercule continued with his onslaught of punches and kicks, to no avail. "This is ridiculous," Hermione stated. "Can't he see that Cell isn't taking any damage?"

He went for a finishing punch, however, Cell raised a hand just as he was about to make contact, and sent him sailing into the mountain behind him.

Hermione laughed, seeing Hercule slide down the mountain and the stupefied look on Jimmy's face.

"Uhhhh…," he didn't know what to say.

Krillin said to Gohan, "To be honest, Gohan, I was cheering for Cell to win that little scrap!"

Hercule lie on the ground holding his face where it hit the mountain.

"Look, he survived," Piccolo stated. "I guess Cell didn't want to waste any energy on that weakling!"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, that's probably true!"

"He… He landed outside the ring," Jimmy said. "That means, out hero has lost the battle."

Getting back to business, Cell said, "So, let's get the tournament underway. Who will be first? Will it be Goku, to start things off?"

Goku stepped into the ring. "Let's do it!" he agreed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Goku's Turn

"Yay!" Hermione cheered. "It's finally Goku's turn! I know he'll be great!"

Goku took his place across from Cell. It seemed as though everything stood still for a moment, from all of the anticipation.

"L-ladies and gentlemen," Jimmy said, "our last hope rested upon the shoulders of Mr. Satan. But, now that he's lost, does this mean we're all doomed?"

"This should be good!" decided.

"Yeah," Krillin agreed.

The Z-Warriors stood there, awaiting the start of the battle.

"As I'm sure you know by now," Cell said, "I've been waiting for this! Killing the helpless quickly grows old." He chuckled. "I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body."

Taking his stance, Goku responded, "I hear you're designed to use all of our techniques against us."

Taking his own stance, Cell replied, "Perfection!"

Hercule mozied back to where the others were, still holding his face. "What? Mr. Satan!" Jimmy called. He ran over to him. "May I ask what happened, with you there in the ring?"

"Hey," Hercule claimed, "it's no big deal! I just lost my footing!"

"You lost your footing?" he questioned.

"Yes, I did!" Hercule exclaimed, defensively.

"But, it looked like you were launched from the ring," he returned.

Piiza ran up beside him. "Sure it looked that way, to an untrained eye! But you're forgetting Mr. Satan's strength!"

"Oh, brother," Hermione sighed. "Can we please just get on with Goku and Cell's battle? This is boring."

"Don't worry!" Hercule proclaimed. "Once I take a short break to re-lace my boots, I'll get back in there and squash that wimp! Now who rules?"

Piiza, Caroni, Pirozki, and Jimmy all cheered, "Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!"

Vegeta, appalled, stated, "That ridiculous man hasn't realized his weakness! His stupidity's beyond belief!"

"Thank you, for summing that up," Hermione said.

Everyone waited for Cell and Goku to begin, anxiously.

"Folks," Jimmy announced, "if you're just tuning in, there's great news! Just moments ago, Mr. Satan confided in me he simply lost his footing in the ring! So, once he reties his shoes, he'll be back for more! In the meantime, we might as well get another preliminary bout over with. This time, Cell's challenger will be that cocky guy with the big hair!"

"He's not cocky," Hermione stated. "He just knows how to fight. More than Mr. Satan can say."

"But don't go too far away from your seats, folks," he continued, "because this little skirmish shouldn't take long! In my professional opinion, this could get pretty ugly for the guy." He turned to Mr. Satan. "Hercule, any comments on the fight, or maybe some advice for the challenger?"

Hercule chuckled. "Just by looking at the runt, all I gotta say is you better have a stretcher and an ambulance standing by!"

"Goku is just awesome," Yamcha stated, slightly in awe.

Tien agreed. "His form, it's flawless."

"Just look at him," Krillin said. "He's just standing right in front of Cell, like it's another day at the beach!"

"Yeah," Piccolo said, with a nervous smile. "It would almost appear like he's enjoying the moment!"

"With all this new control as a Super Saiyan," Trunks decided, "he's, by far, the best chance this planet has!"

Vegeta simply gazed over to where Gohan stood, then at Goku.

"Well, if I were fighting that twerp," Hercule continued, "I'd bend him into a pretzel and eat him for lunch! But, lucky for him, I'm on a strict diet!"

Jimmy laughed, in response.

"Enough joking, here's my prediction. In five seconds, that kid's gonna be history!"

He laughed again, saying, "I sure hope he's got a health plan!"

"But, really, it's good that he's fighting, because it'll make my fight look even better!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What an idiot."

"Yep. Definitely," Myrikar agreed, with a nod.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Goku vs. Cell

Cell smiled. "Ding!"

Goku shot forward, towards him. He went to strike him with a kick, but Cell easily blocked. He tried to slam him with a punch- Cell caught it.

Cell returned with his own punch and kick, missing with both. Goku, keeping his cool, spun and tried another kick, however Cell slid underneath him. Cell went to do the same as Goku landed, but Goku shifted his weight to his hands and easily dodged.

Goku did several backflips, to put some distance between himself and the android. In his last flip, he seemingly disappeared. He reappeared behind Cell and attempted to land a kick. To his dismay, though, Cell ducked swiftly underneath it. So, he swung an elbow down, but Cell caught it and flung him over his shoulder.

Goku landed gracefully and dashed forward again. When he got close enough, the Super Saiyan unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, Cell blocking them.

That is, until Cell successfully landed a punch and Goku a kick, sending each other backwards.

They stood facing each other. Cell smiled and so did Goku.

Hercule's gang stood there like codfish, not understanding how any of this was happening.

"Their strength appears to be equal," Android #16 stated.

Yamcha agreed. "And, so far, it looks like neither of them are short of breath!"

"The challenger seems to be stronger than we thought," Jimmy said, in a mixture of shock and awe.

"No kidding," Hermione said. "I could have told you that."

"And now, with his expert analysis, here's Mr. Satan." He shifted the mic over to Hercule. "Your thoughts on the fight so far?"

Hercule simply stared ahead, seemingly stupefied to no end.

"Ah, your thoughts?" he asked again.

Hercule looked over at him. "Uuhh…"

"What do you think of the fight so far?" he persisted.

"O-oh yeah, the fight, ah, right," Hercule stuttered. "I think it's a good fight, but I bet I could beat them both, with one hand tied behind my back." He chuckled nervously.

Back in the ring, Cell attempted to land a power kick on Goku, but was blocked. Goku did another backflip and landed several feet away from the android. Cell, taking none of it, dashed towards him.

Goku dashed forward as well, meeting him half way. Cell went to punch him, but the Super Saiyan flew into the air and disappeared.

Cell stood back up, trying to feel out Goku's energy. He successfully blocked the punches and kicks Goku threw at him. Then easily kicked him in the gut, sending Goku backwards.

Goku did a one-handed front flip and landed gracefully. They both stood their ground for a moment, until Goku dashed forward again. He appeared to try to punch Cell, but went right through the android, using his afterimage technique.

The real Goku came back around and successfully planted his fist in Cell's stomach, in an attempt to send him out of the ring. He then leapt into the air and gave Cell a power kick.

"Look! He's out!" Krillin called.

"He's right!" Yamcha agreed.

Unfortunately, Cell stopped just before he hit the ground.

"No!" Hermione demanded. "He should have been out!"

Goku jumped backwards several feet, allowing the android to get back in the ring.

"Sorry," Cell taunted, "but did you think you had defeated me?"

"Ha!" Goku scoffed. "I won't fall for your cheap pranks! I knew all along that it wouldn't be that easy to take you out, Cell!"

The android to his place across from Goku. "I thought it'd be appropriate to play a little joke, since you aren't fighting me seriously."

"Hey, you're holding back as well," Goku retorted.

"Little by little, I shall reveal to you the perfect power that lies within me!" Cell proclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Goku challenged, taking his stance again.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Round Two

Hermione stood and waited for Goku and Cell to start again.

The two warriors continued standing there, looking at each other and smiling. "You seem to be enjoying yourself very much," Cell commented. "I'm not surprised. As a Saiyan, fighting is all you live for."

"Are you saying you're any different?" Goku asked, in return.

Cell chuckled and began walking forward. "It depends on who I'm fighting."

"Well then, I'll try not to disappoint you."

Cell took a couple more steps then charged forward. He just narrowly missed landing a punch, from Goku ducking.

The Super Saiyan went to give Cell a power kick, but the android disappeared, just as he was about to make contact. Then he disappeared as well.

"Where'd they go?" Jimmy asked.

Hercule's gang simply stood there dumbfounded, while the Z-Warriors calmly watched them battle.

Goku and Cell could barely be seen reappearing and disappearing, everything was happening so quickly.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Jimmy said. "They keep disappearing!"

"It's just a cheap optical illusion!" Hercule accused. "I've seen it before, you see. It's all done with mirrors."

"Give it a break already," Hermione complained.

"That's amazing!" Jimmy awed.

Piiza giggled. "Wow! Mr. Satan, with all your genius and knowledge, why I bet you could do the same thing if you wanted, like _right now_ if you wanted!"

"Ooh! But I can't seem to figure out where they've hidden the mirrors," Jimmy stated.

Hercule slowly made his way away from them.

"Can you? Hercule?" he asked, turning to where Mr. Satan had been. "Huh?" Realizing he wasn't there anymore, Jimmy looked around saying, "Hey, where did you go, Mr. Satan? Don't you realize we're live on the air?! Don't do this to me! Come out, come out wherever you are!" He turned towards to camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, I can't explain it, but the champ has vanished!"

Hercule stood up laughing, from under a fake boulder.

"Alright, Hercule, where were you?" Jimmy questioned.

He chuckled. "As you and your television audience have just witnessed, I too am a master of optical illusions!"

"Man alive! You really had me stumped!"

Krillin laughed. "These doorknobs are really cracking me up!"

"Krillin!" Gohan scolded.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Their speed, it's incredible!" Yamcha said, still watching Goku and Cell.

"I can't keep up!" Tien stated.

Everyone continued to watch.

Out of nowhere, the two appeared right where the Z-Warriors were, Goku driving power punches into Cell's defense. And they vanished again.

Jimmy announced, "It looks like those two are back at it again."

Hercule scoffed. "This is just what gives fighting a bad name!"

"Nuh-uh, you jerk," Hermione said. "This is the best kind of fighting there is."

The two combatants appeared high above the ring, each trying to push the other back. That is, until Goku leaned back and snapped out both of his legs, sending Cell higher into the air.

He disappeared the reappeared right above Cell and gave him an elbow to the back, knocking the android from the air. Cell simply laughed as he fell.

Goku dashed down towards Cell and vanished.

"Goku!" Piccolo exclaimed.

They both crashed down like a bolt of lightning. As the smoke cleared, the two warriors could be seen going at it again.

"Ohh! I see them now!" Jimmy said.

"Like I said, they were just hiding!" Hercule replied, so matter-of-factly.

Goku caught one of Cells' punches and went to try to power punch him back, but Cell caught his too. A burst of energy came from the punch, causing dust to fly up in a straight line where the energy continued.

Cell threw another punch that Goku caught, and the rocks around them exploded.

"You feel that terrific force?" Caroni asked. "That's the same thing I felt when he knocked me from the ring!"

Pirozki agreed. "Yes, same here. There is something most very strange going on here."

"They keep on cheating with these second grade illusions!" Hercule claimed. "They clearly have no respect for the martial arts!"

Cell rose up to kick, but Goku dodged easily. He then followed up with a punch, which the Saiyan dodged too. Goku landed and put up his guard, as Cell kept power punching him, making him slide backwards slowly.

"Goku!" Krillin called. "The edge of the ring!"

"It looks like Cell's in control!" Trunks said.

Goku continued to get closer and closer to the edge.

"But how come?" Gohan asked, more to himself. "How come Dad isn't taking this seriously?"

"What?" Trunks questioned.

Goku reached the edge of the ring. Cell went to deal the finishing punch, but the Saiyan used his afterimage technique to get away.


End file.
